Share
by En Raconter
Summary: Sasori and Deidara find that sometimes you need a girl's help to solve problems. SasoriDeidaraTentenSasori YaoiShounenaiBL


So I took a break from my other story, to write a cute little fluffy one-shot. The pairing is Sasori/Tenten/Deidara/Sasori...which sounds a little weird but you'll get it at the end.

Share

Sasori and Deidara were different; total opposites even. If they weren't arguing about art one minute, they were giving each other the "silent treatment" the next. They could never agree on anything. It was always, "No, I like this better!" or "This is the one we should buy," or "That's a stupid idea,"

And after the heated debates and loud arguments, they would both sulk, back-to-back, arms crossed, refusing to even utter a single word to each other. They resembled pouty, temperamental little children—and their behavior was similar as well.

Sasori was calm, collected and sensible. He always thought things through and always went for the practical, logical approach. He never let his emotions get in the way of things.

Deidara on the other hand, was a wild card. He was like a ticking time bomb that could go off at any minute. His idea of "problem solving" was a giant explosion. A commotion he called "art", while Sasori called it racket.

It would of course happen, that they had their eyes set on the same girl as well. It would be the perfect, ironic little situation.

Tenten was smart and down-to-earth; traits that Sasori treasured in a future-lover, but she was also daring and a little crazy at times; attributes Deidara loved in a potential girlfriend.

When the two found out that they both liked the same girl, they were infuriated. With a spark in their eyes, a new rivalry was started—one Tenten was completely unaware of. Though they might have seemed completely different in a way, Sasori and Deidara both knew how to treat a girl...but they both had different methods.

Sasori was the romancer, showering Tenten with roses and taking her out to dinner in the moonlight. He was deeply intellectual, which Tenten found very attractively intriguing. He gave her puppet shows, indulging her in _his_ art, which she loved.

Deidara was the fun one, instead of expensive jewelry and flowers, he gave her cute little panda plushies and took her out for ice cream. He made her laugh and smile, and she absolutely adored the way he spoke. He presented her with a tiny clay bird, which she held dear and treasured.

Now, like any girl would, Tenten had quite the dilemma. Who would she pick? Sasori, or Deidara? So, putting her thinking skills to work, she came up with...a risky plan. She would spy on the two, see what they were like alone and with each other.

Her experiment presented her with shockingly obvious results.

Things were realized, and conclusions were made.

_Maybe it wasn't **her**_ _they liked._

So, taking a chance, she invites them _both_ to dinner, with one of those "get one to go but secretly ask the other to come too" plans that you always see on TV. She keeps the conversations going, being the instigator, and trying to make things happen. She plays the whole, "So how long have you guys known each other?" and the "Wow you must be _really_ good friends," lines.

And after a little while, Sasori and Deidara start realizing things as well. Why _do_ they fight and argue all the time? Why _do_ they constantly quarrel about meaningless things that don't really matter?

In the end, Tenten is wiser than both of them. A rivalry type of friendship like theirs can only mean one thing...

Tenten's suspicions are confirmed when she finds them making out outside the men's bathroom.

She thought it was a little peculiar how they had to go to the bathroom—at the same time. It was all so very obvious though; girl's know these things.

She just smiles in the sly kind of "I knew it" expression. Sasori and Deidara both look guiltily at her. They both say that they like her very much, maybe even more than just liking, and that they would still enjoy her company. She doesn't know what to say when they ask her the next question.

So, here they are now: Tenten's laying on her stomach on the bed, head in Sasori's lap, reading some scrolls, while he fiddles with his puppets. Deidara is leaning up against Sasori, while he molds a little clay panda for Tenten.

They all know it's a very dysfunctional relationship, but people do odd things for love, and those three are no exception.

So they share.

(A/N) Just in case you didn't get it, they're "sharing" each other.


End file.
